prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC04
is the 4th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 345th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Kanade enters a baking competition when she learns her Idol will be there. But while she tries to come up with an impressive idea for it, she gets into a dispute with Hibiki after Siren manipulates her feelings. '' Summary In her families kitchen, Kanade is busy making cakes to practice making some that are showy and attractive. She explains that she plans on entering the upcoming contest as she hands over cake to Hibiki for testing. When Hibiki says something is "''missing" Kanade becomes distressed, but she intends on improving and isn't going to give up. Witnessing this, Siren sees a chance to hurt Hibiki and Kanade's friendship so that they cannot transform again. She decides to transform herself into Kanade's baking idol, Yoko Yamaguchi to get closer to Kanade. She continues to work as Hibiki leaves, and Siren comes inside to greet the shocked girl. She compliments the attractiveness behind her cakes and states that she overhead Hibiki's lack of critisism, and she believes she is jealous of her. She offers Kanade some advice, who eagerly accepts in hopes of pleasing her idol. The following day Kanade brings in all the cakes she made and presents them to the other member of the Sweets Club -and Hibiki- and right away the girls are amazed by their appearance. But Hibiki insists the taste is lacking again and refuses to praise them, saying she prefers the normal cakes Kanade makes. Initially Kanade accepts this until she recalls what "Yoko" said, leading her to wonder if maybe she was wrong to trust Hibiki's judgement. That evening, Kanade's mother -Misora- was tasting a cake made by her husband, Sousuke. Kanade is happily watching as Sousuke explains his desire to see her smile. But when she remembers that this isn't enough to win a contest, Kanade begins to worry she isn't good enough. The next day, Kanade asks Hibiki about her opinions and right away Hibiki says she has no reason to lie because she loves her cakes. But Kanade doubts her sincerity and storms off to make another cake, one that will surely impress Hibiki- but in the process she doesn't seem to realize she is trying to make it for her friend. When "Yoko" returns to see her progress she insults the simple strawberry cake and claims Kanade would be stronger without someone like Hibiki by her side. This causes Kanade to become quiet and unsure of herself and she leaves. It's then "Yoko" takes note of the music note residing in a strawberry and she discards her disguise to change the cake into a Negatone. Hibiki and Kanade transform into Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm and emerge to fight the cake Negatone but initially struggle against it when Melody becomes distracted over how delicious it looks due to being hungry. Suddenly it dons on Rhythm that she only began to make cakes because of Hibiki and wanting to see her smile- and she realizes her dad was right, in that she too only wants to bake for the sake of others smiles. With her objection in mind, Rhythm attacked and subdued the Negatone to allow them a chance to fnish it off. They capture the music note and Siren leaves as everything returns to normal. Back at the Lucky Spoon, Hibiki digs into the now destroyed cake. But she is very happy and continues eating as she smiles and compliments it, much to Kanade's delight. Major Events *Kanade family's pastry shop "Lucky Spoon" is shown for the first time. *It is revealed that Siren's pendant allows her to take the form of any human as a disguise. Trivia *"Mogumogu" from the episode title is the Japanese equivalent of "munch munch". Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora *Higashiyama Seika Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪